Vacation
by SlytherinT2U
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto decide to tell Sakura EXACTLY how they feel about her; through song. Slight SasuNaru, AU, Sakura-bashing.


I wrote this years ago and when I first published it I got no reviews and barely any views. This is the first of hopefully many songfics.

*SNSNSNSNSNSNSN*

**Vacation – Simple Plan**

"You know you're an idiot right?" Sasuke laughed as he threw a book only for it to be caught and thrown right back. "If I'm an idiot then you're the loser hanging out with me" He grinned back as Sasuke smirk and leaned across the bed, "We're only hanging out?" He asked placing his hands on both sides of Naruto's crossed legs his face only centimeters apart from the blondes.

"**_SASUKE-KUN, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE OPEN UP!_**" The yell and the banging made Sasuke jump off of Naruto an apologetic look on his face and his mouth open as if to state his regret.

Naruto rolled his eyes and held up a hand indicating he was thinking. Suddenly he jumped off the bed and went to the window opening it and plugged in the bass; he started to play, a few seconds later a smirk crossed Sasuke's face as he recognized the song.

"I _know a girl who's obsessed with a guy, she talks for hours, and still tomorrow she'll call again. And when he thinks that this could be the end, she calls again._"

He smirked and looked at the clock. '6:48am…perfect timing.' Sasuke bit his lip as he listened to Naruto sing into the microphone he had somehow acquired.

"_At six in the morning she waits at the door, he tells her to leave, but still tomorrow she'll be there again. She won't let go!"_

"**_SHUT UP NARUTO! SASUKE LOVES ME NOT YOU NOW GET OVER YOURSELF MORON!_**" Sasuke gritted his teeth and stormed to the window pushing it open all the way he stuck his head out and yelled "Go away you dumb, pink bitch!" He glared at her and smiled a little as Naruto even with the interruption continued on.

"_Can't you just go somewhere on Vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want! A one way ticket out of my life; watching you fly away! I never liked you._"

Sasuke literally stared to convulse with laughter at imaging how Sakura must look hearing what everyone including himself were thinking. Naruto sucked in a breath and smirked at Sasuke before nodding to the pitcher of water on the ground. Sasuke got the idea and then some. He took of down the stairs as Naruto started to sing again.

"_She doesn't care if he tries to ignore. He runs away but still she follows. She'll try again; she likes to think she'll get him in the end. Yeeaaah (_right…_)!_"

Naruto grinned as Sasuke returned to his room with a bag of flour in his hands. 'Feathers' he mouthed as he started again.

"_Can't you just go somewhere on Vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want! A one way ticket out of my life; watching you fly away! I never liked you! I never wanted to! I never liked you! I never wanted tooooo! Whoa"_

Sasuke pulled open one end of one of his feather down pillows and grinned. Naruto nodded his head along with his guitar as he flew through the cords. He sucked in a breath to get ready for the next verse but before he started Sasuke zoomed in and gave him a peck on the lips, momentarily making them both forget what was happening.

"_Can't you just go somewhere on Vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want! A one way ticket out of my life; watching you fly away! I never liked you! I never wanted to! I never liked you!"_ He held the mic out to Sasuke "**_I'm NOT In LOVE with YOU!_**"

He sung the last part. With that Naruto grabbed the water and watched it poor on Sakura's head as she stood in front of Sasuke's door, her hands on her hips. "**_AZzzAh!_**" She looked up at him when she brushed her dripping hair out of her face. "**N-NARUTO UZUMAKI I'M GOING TO KI-KILL YOU-YOU**" She was shaking and Sasuke dumped the feathers on her she looked hurt but her anger swelled once more. "**_NARUTO YOU JACK-ASS STOP MANIPULATING SASUKE-KUN_**"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the flour "I'm NOT in LOVE with YOU!" he shouted down at her "Get it through your thick skull that I never liked you will never like you and will never want to like you! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU, NOR SHALL I EVER BE!" and with that he grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and slammed their lips together hoping that Sakura would see.

She did and as the tears weld up in her eyes she couldn't help but wish that she could just be their friend if nothing more…

"That was amazing" Naruto panted pulling the window down. He unplugged the bass and sat on the bed, "I really do hope that we can get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously and stalked towards Naruto. He placed himself straddling Naruto his hand wrapped securely around Naruto's neck and leaned in to whisper. "That was a onetime deal" before he let go and crawled to the corner of his bed and pulled up a magazine.

Sasuke lower his eyes from the magazine and looked at Naruto's dazed and confused expression; his smirk softened and he almost wanted to take it back but instead he just look back down at his magazine "Thanks that was amazing by the way." He mumbled to Naruto as the blond stood up and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"**I didn't mean to Sakura bash and I'm sorry if I did, review and alert me because I will be updating soon."**


End file.
